Various audio products exist in which a receiver is placed in the user's ear. For example, “in-the-ear” headsets, also referred to as ear bud or concha style headsets are devices for transmitting received sounds to the ear of the user by means of a small receiver which is sized to fit in the lower concha in front of the ear canal. In telecommunication headsets, a voice tube is often coupled to the receiver and extends down and towards the user's mouth for receiving the user's voice and transmitting it over a telecommunications line. Conventional earbud concha style headsets position the receiver inside the lower concha between the tragus and anti-tragus to establish placement and support on the ear.
However, most audio products that are intended to be worn on the ear tend to be unstable when worn. Different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to both fit the ear correctly and to stabilize the headset. Minor size and shape variations of the concha of individual users results in instability for users whose concha do not hold the headset with sufficient force or discomfort to those with smaller concha. Accordingly, the receiver is typically designed for a minimally sized concha and then held in place by mechanical stabilizer devices which fit around the outside of the ear, or around the head.
Mechanical stabilizer devices add complexity, which decreases ease of use and increases the cost of manufacturing. Some mechanical stabilizers can be difficult to operate or wear on the ear correctly due to an unintuitive or poor design, and require manual adjustment to position the receiver. Mechanical stabilizers also increase the size and weight of the headset, resulting in increased fatigue from prolonged use. Such mechanical stabilizers include, for example, ear hooks or headbands which arch over the top of the head from ear to ear.
Furthermore, such mechanical stabilizers may not properly position the receiver in the ear, thereby allowing audio to “leak” out from the user ear. This results in poor listening sound quality. The mechanical stabilizer may not ensure that the receiver stays in front of the ear canal, requiring the user to periodically readjust the stabilizer or receiver during usage to correct the placement.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for wearing audio products.